Soda and Alex
by Leolover101
Summary: "NO" I screamed inside I was dieing hoping that Soda and Steve won't get shot   NOT A SLASH
1. My New Life

(She is not a slut, or a mary sue I'm 13 my grammer and writing skills arent good but my character is not a Slut find out what I mean soon I'm writing the next chapter soon it will be longer)

(A.N. Chapter Two will be up soon I swear Please read it is great)

Alex,Anderson POV

I was running home I ran in just in time for my mom to get home

"Haha I won't get in trouble" I thought

"Hey sweetie"My mom said and came in the house

"Hey ...have...you...seen...Pony?" I asked breathless making my mom stop and look at me

"Yes when I pulled in he walked in to his house"She said and looked at the clock

"Oh ok can I go to the Curtis's please" I asked getting my breath back

"Yeah I'm almost late for work tell your brother I won't be home till midnight do you think he could hang out with

you" She said running up stairs

"NO HE IS A PREV"I said and ran up the stair's to my room. I walked in a slammed my door and plopped on my bed I turned to my right and on my night stand was a picture of Soda and when we were little, I was falling off a swing and he was grinning like crazy,I smiled to myself I got up and went in to my bathroom on my counter was a picture of the gang and me back when I had black hair now I have blonde hair with black and brown highlights,I had blue eyes,and as Two-Bit would say I have a skinny little body.

BANG

the door banged shut I winced  
>"I'M HOME" My brother Karl said (A.N. he is a prev and she is adpoted)<p>

I ran and locked my door I changed in to a black long sleeve shirt and a white short sleeve shirt with red paint on it,Some dark jeans,and Van's. My brother was walking up the stairs I ran to my night stand and open the back of it where my four inc' blade was Steve bought me for safty the whole gang hated my brother for the same reason, When I was two the Ross family adpoted me but I keep my last name (Anderson) when I was ten and he was 12 the gang and I was playing at the park when my brother came and grabbed my ass and whispered "You should be playing with me" but everyone heard it and then he throw me at Steve making Steve and I fall but he ran away before anyone could beat him.  
>I grabbed the blade and put it in my bra<p>

"HEY LITTLE SLUT YOU HOME"He said trying to get in I winced at slut I ran to my window by it was a backpack that had clothes,shoes,make-up,a DX hat and my tooth brush I opened my window and jumped out it,I fell and hit the groud my back was in a little pain but I couldn't breath I looked up at my window and my brothers face looked out it

"I'm coming for you"He said and then I couldn't see his face I got up grabbed my backpack and hopped the fince and ran into the Curtis's house

"HELP" I Screamed my brother grabbing my waist

"LEAVE HER ALONE"Darry shouted my brother let me go I fell to the floor with a thud

"OW" I said

Soda came in from his bedroom and saw me on the floor he ran to me and help me up

"Your drunk Karl go home mom well be home at midnight and I'm staying here"I said in a ferm voice

"Hell yeah I am but I know you are coming home with me bit-"He said but Ponyboy came in and pushed in to get through the door way

"Don't call her that I heard you from the lot call her a slut and she is not one"Pony said and came by me and Soda, Soda was behind me and had his hands in his jean pocket I was looking at Ponyboy then back at Karl

"GO HOME" I said again

"Whatever I will get you later"He said and walked in more and hugged me I didn't hug back he went to grab my ass when Darry cleared his throght

"BYE" He said and winked at me I turned around tear's in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry greaser's don't cry

"I'm sorry to bring this here but oh I'll leave" I said and headed for the door but some grabbed my wrist it was Ponyboy  
>"NO your not your staying in me and Soda's room got it skinny babe"He said smirking<p>

"Ok fine but I'm fat babe"I said

"Shut your trap your so skinny Sandy is jeasious"Soda said grinning at me making me grin back

"Anyone home Hey babe"Two-bit said and walked in with Johnny,Steve,and Dally behind him

"I saw your brother walk well storm into your house what in the sam heck happen"Steve asked and opened my backpack

"I don't know he came home and called me a slut then I jumped out my window and then he said he was coming for me and then I told him to leave when I came here I wish I could live somewhere else mom never seen him and he gets away with it he is a Prev" I said then turned away about to cry again

"Glory Soda I found your DX hat little miss broud had it"Steve said

"Why did you have it"Soda asked grinning again

"Because she loves ya Soda"Two-Bit said and I slapped him in his chest and we began wreastling

"Hollor Uncle"He said

"NO"I said while he was sitting on my butt so I couldn't get up

"UNCLE GOD"I finally said not breath

'WHY DID YOU HAVE MY HAT"Soda asked again

"Because it fit like a glove"I said smirking

"Damn she has a crush on you"Dally said

"SHUT IT DALLAS" I snapped

"OK ALEXARDA"He snapped back smiling because he knew I hated that damn name I loved Alex though

"Guy's I think we should all go to bed its getting late"Darry said and went to bed not caring if we all stay

"Bye I'm going to Buck's See Ya'll around and Alex if you want I could spend the night with you to ya know-for safty maters"He said

"NO Soda and Pony will help me with that"I said and grabbed the DX hat and shoved it in the backpack and zipped it up

"YA'LL spending the night"Soda asked

"YEAH"Everyone said

"Ok will we have to go to bed c'mon Alex"Pony said grabbing my wrist. I stayed out side for a little while they got changed  
>"Ready"Pony boy said<p>

I opened the door and there was a little space between Pony-Boy's back and Sodapop's chest I slipped in the space though Soda throw his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him more

"Goodnight Doll"He said

"Night ass"I said smirking and lead my head on his pillow

"Night guys" Pony said and wiggled around to get comfey

"Night Pony"We said and fell asleep

"Soda" Pony said queitly

"Yeah"Soda whispered

"Who are you in love with?"He asked

"Alex you know that after Sandy dumped me and moved I fell in love with her"

"I know but I like it when you tell me that thank you night"Pony said

"Night" I moved closer to Pony

"You heard that didn't you"He whispered and Soda started snoring

"Yep"

"He will tell you soon don't worry and then you can stay here more"He said I smiled and moved back over to Soda and put my head on his neck he pulled me even closer I could smell him he smelt like mint I fell asleep just like that with my fave boy right with me


	2. GOODBYE HAPPY DAY HELLO SAD ONES

(A.N. Chapter 3 is in Soda's POV)

Alex's POV

"WAKE UP ALEX"Some said I then reslived it was Dally I fell off the bed with a thud

"OW"I sighed and Soda and Steve ran in

"Dally I said wake her up not scare her"Steve said and helped me up

"You made him do this"I snapped and slapped him on the chest

"OW no I didn't he scared you not me"He said and ran out of the room

"Damn Dally"I muttered walking past a shirtless Soda I almost stopped died in my tracks but didn't I only smiled and keep walking

"Hey look Alex's is blushing"Two-Bit said and smirked at me  
>I laughed and the froze my brother was walking up the steps<p>

"SHIT"I said and fell on the ground

"ALEX"Soda said and ran to my side  
>KNOCK KNOCK<br>No one moved to open the door  
>"The...door..."I manged to say<p>

"The damn door can wait"Steve said and helped me to the bathroom and then he put cold water on my face and I snapped out of my dazed and looked up

"He's here"I said finally and Dally kicked the wall and walked to the door

"WHAT"He snapped when he opened it

"I want my bitch of a sister"Karl said back and walked in

"Nope sorry she is busy and she doesnt want you noone does"

"Why do you all hate me"

"Because the whole thing when everyone was little and you came and grabbed her ass"

"Whatever I need her now"

"NO"

"YES GET OUT HER ALEX"

"NO"

"YES" Karl said and then he punched Dally,Dally punched Karl in the face and Karl stumpped back a little then went to kick him but Dally kicked him in the stomack and he fell  
>"Dally are you ok?" I asked with everyone beside me or behind me<p>

"Yea but he'll need a doctor and I really do mean it"He said and walked out the door  
>"Two-Bit take him to the ER"Steve said and grabbed me by the arm and walked out with Johnny and Pony trailing behind him I could see Two-Bit loading Karl in his car after he hit Karls head on the door twice I smiled and then we got to DX<p>

"Steve your late and where is Soda"The boss said but stopped and looked at me

"Sorry"Steve said

"What's wrong with her?"He asked and stared at me I looked away

"Nothing Pony where is your brother?"Steve said and glared at the boss

"He was getting changed when we lefted"Pony said and hugged me

"I'm fine Pony"I said and then the boss walked off

"No your not you just watched your adopted brother get his ASS beat by Dallas and you say your fine"Steve snapped and smirked at me

"I fell and he is nothing to me not a brother you know that the gang is my brothers"I snapped back and walked off  
><em>Damn Steve he is so ...come say it nice at least some one cares<em> I thought  
>"Alex stop"Someone said from behind me I turned to see Soda staring at me I wanted to hug him and cry but again greasers don't cry<p>

"I'm fine"I said and keep walking

"NO your not and come here"He said and grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug

"NO Soda let go I hate your damn hugs"I said and tried to push away btw I'm in love with Soda but I will never hug or kiss him when I do I dont feel like a greaser I feel like a girily girly

"NOPE"He said popping the P  
>I hugged back and he grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.<p>

"I"m sorry" I said and looked away I was hoping he would kiss me but he wouldn't  
>He grabbed my chin again and crashed his lips to mine I was in daze as I kissed back,He slid his hand around my lower back I rapped my arms around his neck then he gently pulled away and kissed my forehead<p>

"Sorry for nothing,lets go"He said grinning,grabbed my waist and walked back to DX

"Did you kiss her?"Steve said and smirked and then said good bye to some one

"YES!"We both shouted

"Damn it is about time I have to tell Two-Bit"Pony said I turned to look at him but Soda kissed me but sorter then the last one he pulled away and smirked

"Did you get your jollie?"Soda asked looking around Pony was smiling,Johnny was looking well happy and Steve was in shock

"DAMN!"Steve finally said and turned to start working on a car

"I never wanted to see that"The boss said,The gang always thought he had a crush on me because last mouth I gave Steve and romanctic hug as a joke and the boss like freaked out so then I gave Soda a kiss on the cheak and he flipped Soda off

Two-Bit came running in and flipped me around twice

"It's only because you love her"Two-Bit chuckled and Soda and Steve turned to look at the boss

"NO I DONT"He shouted and turn on his heel but didn't move

"Soda can I kiss him just to see what he does we need to know"I whispered into Soda's ear he smirked and nodded then went and told the boys the joke

"I really like you"I said and kissed him he kissed back and I tried to pull away but he grabbed my waist

"STOP"Steve yelled and pulled me away

"You just want her all to yourself"The boss said,Winked at me and walked away

"Look he like you so stay away from him and come here"Soda said and grinned at me cause me to grin,Pony was right Soda can make anyone grin I went and hugged him he kiss my forehead

"BOYS YOU CAN LEAVE!"The boss shouted and walked past us Soda turned me around so he couldn't touch me

"BYE"We all shouted as we walked out of DX,We walked to the lot Soda stopped and Pony ran into his back

"OW"Pony snapped but Soda only point up to a tree house our tree house we made when we were little

"OH MY GOD OUR TREE HOUSE"Pony and I said together

"YEP" Soda said popping the P again

"NO BODY MOVE"Someone shouted and everyone foze  
><em>DAMN BAD THING<em> I thought to my self

(A.N. cifflhanger don't worry chapter three will be up soon)


	3. HELP MY GIRLFRIEND!

(A.N. This is in soda's point of view the next chapter will be in Alex's please read)

Soda's POV

"NO BODY MOVE" Some one shouted from behind us  
><em>Please don't kill us I just got a girlfriend I don't want to die<em> I thought to myself

"NOW EVERYONE TURN AROUND TO FACE ME" The person shouted we all did as we were told it was our boss he was holding a gun and it was pointed at Steve

"NO" Alex shouted and tired to run to Steve but I grabbed her waist and held her tightly

"SHUT UP OK JUST SHUT UP" He said and waved the gun at Alex and I

"You don't want to do this" Alex said and walked a little but I stopped her

"Why I want you to myself" He said and walked to her and grabbed her waist

"That kiss meant I like you okay but please don't hurt my friends please" She said and grabbed his arm gently

"SAY YOUR MINE" He shouted at her I want to hit him so bad for yelling at her

"YOU'RE MINE" She shouted

"Good girl" He said and looked at me like he had won  
><em>Had he won was she really his …NO she's you're, you're hers<em> I thought

"Look go to Buck's and I will meet you there ok" She said and he nodded and walked away

"SODA" She shouted and she turned, ran and hugged me she rapped her around my neck and I rapped my arms around her waist

"I had to say it I had to please don't be mad at me" She said and sobbed on my shoulder

"Baby it's ok I'm not mad but you have to keep it up so he won't hurt us" I said and she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at me I let her go

"OK Look we almost got killed Alex you can pretend to be his girlfriend but I swear if he does anything you don't want him to Dally will kill him now go to Buck's and act sexy" Steve said

"Hell she is sexy" Two-Bit and me said together he laughed while I smirked/glared

She blushed and started to walk away

"WAIT" Two-Bit shouted and he handed her his switchblade

"Use this if he goes to far" Two-Bit said and then he hugged her she cried some more

"I have to go" She said and let her self walk away she just left I looked up and she was gone out of sight

"Pony are you crying" Steve said

"NO" He said and walked away and toward me

"What are we going to do?" He said

"Steve go home and call Dally so he doesn't kill our boss when he see him with Alex and Two-Bit go after her and watch out for her but don't let her see you Pony, Johnny and I will go see what Angela can do maybe she can make it so Alex doesn't have to pretend to be his girlfriend" I said

everyone nodded Two-Bit and Steve left and we started walking to the Shepherd's house when we got there Tim was outside

"What the hell do you boys need" He said and got closer to us

"Angela" Johnny said which made Pony turn around to look at him

"What do you need her for" Tim snapped he loved Angela and didn't want her to get into trouble  
>I explained to him why we needed her and he let us in his house<p>

"ANGELA" Tim shouted she came running down in a sleeveless shirt and a jean mini skirt

"SODAPOP PONYBOY JOHNNY" She yelled and hugged us

"We need your help" Pony Said

"With what?" She asked and came over to me Angela always liked me even when we were little  
>"My boss is in love with Alex and won't let her be mine we need you make my boss fall for you and not Alex"I begged<p>

"OK bye Tim"She said and kissed Tim's cheak and walked out we followed her to the dingo and walked in Alex was sitting on my boss's lap and she looked like she was going to cry that look made me want to die we walked closer to listen no one noticed us

"...I really like you Alex don't we boys"My boss said and pulled Alex closer and kissed her I knew Alex didn't kiss him back

"I ...uh...like you to"Alex said I saw a single tear fall from her face that made me and Angela stop we both cared about Alex and see her being held agaisnt her will hurt our heart's  
>Ponyboy walked away and right up to our boss<p>

"LET HER GO"Pony shouted and we all walked up to them

"NO" My boss said and kissed her again but longer Alex pulled away and looked at me,I knew she was sorry so I nodded showing that it was ok

"NO LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE"Pony yelled and grabbed Alexs arm and pulled her up,He let her go and she went and hugged me tightly

"I know baby I know" I said she just quietly sobbed in my chest

"Hey big boy" Angela said flirting with the boss

"Go away" He said and Angela pull her shirt up and sat on his lap

"You still want me to go away?" She said and put his hand on her chest

"NO" Someone said and The boss looked around

"I know you want me I am great in bed" She said

"Hey chica Alex you can go I want her"He said and walked Ang up stairs

"I'm...so...so...sorry...I...had...to...he...was...going...to...kill...us" Alex sobbed into my chest

"YOUR BACK" Pony and Johnny shouted and hugged us,She laughed then the boys let go she looked up at me and smiled

"I will never be mad at you for this" I said and kissed her forhead

"I never ment to kiss him I didn't even kiss back" She said trying to hold back tears

"I know babe I know"I said and walked her out with Pony and Johnny trailing behind us when we got to the house everyone was there

"ALEX" Everyone shouted and hugged her

"EEPP OW OW OW I CAN"T BREATH TWO-BIT" She said and started to turn red

"TWO-BIT"I shouted he let go of her and she started turning back to normal

"STEVE" She shouted and hugged him tightly and he spinned her around she let a single tear drop again Steve wipped it and smirked at her

" Thank you" He finally said she only nodded and came by me I side hugged her

"I think every one has had a rough night and we should get to bed" Darry said and walked back to his room

"He's right" She said and grabbed my hand Steve and Pony followed us She laid in the bed I cuddle behind her and Steve in front of her and Pony behind me and we all fell asleep.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I heard some scream I shot up it was Alex

"Shh its ok ...shh its ok we're right here"I said cuddling closer to her she put her head on my chest and we leaned back to lay down and went to sleep I knew it was a dream about my boss but I wasn't going to ask about it.


End file.
